1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of supports for workmen and more particularly to a novel knee support apparatus adapted to carry the weight of a workman on a cement or concrete area while the workman is smoothing and finishing the surface thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the construction industry, it is common practice to smooth and finish the surface of freshly laid cement or concrete by trowelling the surface by hand. It is difficult for the workman to reach or extend his body over the freshly laid cement or concrete without stepping, standing or kneeling in the cement itself while the trowel is worked to finish the surface. As the procedure continues, the workman moves rearwardly until his body is out of the work area and the final surface has been thoroughly smoothed.
Difficulties and problems have been encountered when employing this conventional procedure which stem largely from the fact that the workman becomes covered with the fresh cement or concrete and rather large depressions or holes are formed in the work area as the workman moves rearwardly. Filling and covering such depressions or holes are time consuming and sometimes require the additional pouring of cement to fill the deficiencies.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a suitable support system or apparatus capable of carrying the weight of the workman which will not disrupt the work area of freshly laid cement or concrete and which will adequately disburse the weight of the workman over a larger area so that holes and depression do not develop.